Meant to be Together?
by ZANDi-Chan
Summary: In the prologue, Yusa dies, and from her ZANDi and Otaku are take her place... well the both run into trouble and Yusa's former Fianc'e Hita, helps them out and well he sees way too many coincedences between ZANDi and Yusa
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_There is a blonde wolf demon sitting in an abandoned cave crying and talking to herself._

Yusa: I cant believe it…everyone…they're all…gone…even Hita…I miss him, I miss shishomi, I miss Lykata, I miss everyone. They all thought I was dead…and they all left. I hate them, those bastards! Why did they have to do those test? Now im here and no one else is. What the hell am I here for? Im nothing without them

_A dark figure drops into the cave_

Voice: that's right my dear, you are nothing, no one is here to protect you, not even your dear lover.

Yusa: I am well aware of this,

Voice: I can see that all light has fled from your eyes, all hope is lost for you.

Yusa: who are you?

Voice: You don't know? One of the few people that didn't leave, but unfortunately for you, im not here to comfort you.

_The man grabs her throat and during the struggle he steps into the moon light and she can see his face._

Voice::laughs: your soul will forever remember my name, Kumo! Now die!

_A scream is heard, her body goes limp and Kumo runs off. A light floats out of Yusa's mouth and her body begins to glow. A flash of light then right next to her body are two little children_

End Prologue

ZANDi::gasp: o.o intriguing well keep in mind that this is my first story that I posted on here so I do enjoy helpful hints and stuff like that well I hope you liked the intro to my awesome story! XD

3 3 3 3 ZANDi 3 3 3 3


	2. Chapter One: Trouble in the Market place

Chapter One:

_The scene is set in a village next to a large city and two little kids, a girl and boy, the girl with gold eyes and brown hair with blonde at the tips and the boy with brown eyes, and blonde hair with brown at the tips, are running from a fruit seller who seems very angry. _

Roger: You little brats! You get back here! You didn't pay for any of that! Thieves! Nasty little scoundrels!

Otaku: ZANDi! You take the left I'll take the right!

ZANDi: okay!

_The boy takes the right and the girl takes the left, but Roger continues going straight, right and left just lead to an old run down department store but straight just becomes a dead end._

Otaku: good job ZANDi, did you see Roger today? He almost caught us!

ZANDi: yeah, I think I like Cathy better she lets us take some…and pretends to be mad…

_The girl peaks her head out of the door and checks to see if the coast is clear and doesn't notice the ebony haired male walking straight towards her with his head down. She runs out of the department store and straight into him, knocking herself down in the process. _

ZANDi: ahh! Let go! I didn't do it! I swear::flinches: don't do it don't do it don't do it!

Hita: whoa there little miss, im not gonna hurt you. Here let me help you u-

Roger: you!

Hita: who? Me?

Roger: you little impudent brat! I have your thieving behind now!

Hita: umm… may I ask what the hell is going on?

Roger: this little girl and her brother have been stealing food from my shop and they're finally gonna learn some respect!

Hita: where are her parents? You don't have the right to do that!

Roger: no one in this village knows where they came from, one day they just show up outta nowhere.

Hita: what's gonna happen to her?

Roger: well she's gonna be sent to juvi for a few days, even more if she doesn't tell us where her brother is.

Hita: Wait! Will she be let off the hook if I pay for it?

Roger: yes.

_Hita pulls out $20.00 out of his pocket and hands it to the man_

Hita: there now is she free to go?

Roger: For now…

_Roger walks away and Hita turns to ZANDi, only to be embraced in a hug by the little girl in rags._

ZANDi: aragito! Thank you! How can I ever re-pay you? Oh :blushes: where are my manners. :curtseys: I am ZANDi and inside is my brother Otaku.

Hita::laughs: hello and :bows: I am Hitakamari Tomikayasha,

ZANDi: Wow, that's an awful long name…I like Hita better

_Hita looks down in sadness _

ZANDi: oh, im sorry, ill just call you Hitakamari if Hita bugs you

Hita: no, it's okay :kneels down: you can call me that

_A boy walks out of the department store eating an apple and looks at Hita_

Otaku: Who are you?

ZANDi::perky: this is Hitakamari Tomikayasha, he got me off the hook with Roger!

Otaku::walks over to Hita: thank you sir, I am Otaku, ZANDi's twin brother.

Hita: well its very nice to meet both of you but I have to get home and finish up some stuff, you can drop by any time if you need anything

_He tosses her a piece of paper_

Hita: that's my address, but I gotta run, bye

ZANDi: bye!

_He walks off_

**Hita's POV:**

Hita::thinking to self: poor girl, having to live like that…she might have a tougher life than yusa did… why is It that every girl I meet somehow reminds me of her? I guess even though they found her body I guess im hoping that she'll come back, but somewhere deep down I know that she's gone for good this time, I cant feel her presence anymore::out loud: damn you…DAMN YOU! Why did you have to leave like that Yusa::tears streaming down face:

ZANDi: Mr. Hita? Are you okay?

Hita: oh, yeah im fine :sniff: how long were you there?

ZANDi: long enough, who is yusa?

Hita: were you headed to my house?

ZANDi: yeah,

Hita: ill tell you there

ZANDi: okay!

_They reach Hita's house_

Hita: well come on in

_ZANDi walks into his house in awe _

Hita::laughing: what? You've never been inside a house before?

ZANDi: nu-uh

Hita: really?

ZANDi: yup

Hita: oh im sorry

ZANDi: it's not a problem,

_ZANDi walks over to a picture on the mantle_

ZANDi::touches the picture: Yusa…

Hita: how'd you know

ZANDi: I don't know, but its like ive meet her before

Hita: I don't know, when's your birth day?

ZANDi: May 19th 2004

Hita: what? That can't be! That would mean you're only two years old, but yet you stand before me, at least 16 years of age! Ive heard of people aging slower, but never faster

ZANDi: meh, I dunno, all I know is that that's my birthday!

Hita::under his breath: and the day she died…

ZANDi: im sorry, I keep making you sad, thank you again for your kindness and if I can help repay for that in any way, you know where you can find me. :runs off:

End Chapter One

ZANDi: all done...well at least fer the first chapter...yayness! remember to read and rate! i also enjoy messages!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3ZANDi-Chan 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	3. Chapter Two: An Inquizitive Day

F.Y.I :action _ italics non speaking_

Chapter Two:

_where we left off ZANDi had just ran off because she kept making Hita sad and she felt bad._

Hita::yells: ZANDi! Wait no, come back::lowers voice: you didn't do anything wrong. Wait a second…it is all too weird for me to believe that she just appeared out of nowhere without any parents…and if this is true then that means that there is no way that she and her brother can support themselves . :smirks: I have needed some help around the house…

_Hita turns and returns to his house and shuts the door behind him._

**ZANDi's POV:**

_ZANDi and Otaku are both in their "living room" Otaku is on a chair sitting backwards facing ZANDi who is pacing back and forth yelling_

ZANDi: I don't know how I keep doing this! This is why I can never seem to make friends! I always seem to bring up the WORST subjects!

Otaku: well it sounds like it wasn't exactly your fault… I mean its not like you knew that's who she was talking about…I mean you remember don't you?

ZANDi: yeah…how could I forget?

**:FLASHBACK:**

_A bright flash is seen, and it last for a few minutes and a voice is heard and it is talking to two children_

Yusa: ZANDi and Otaku, you both must take my place now, tell everyone im okay now, and that im in a better place, make sure that he knows that I had every intention on marrying him, I loved him very much. Remember your purpose here, I wasn't supposed to die like that, I had a wrongful death, but since my soul has gone through so much, you will have to take my place, take care of my loved ones and get rid of Kumo. You will not have the joys of child hood for long, nor your teenage years, you will both grow very quickly, im sorry you have to deal with this. I have to go now, remember look out for each other.

_The bright light fades and the two children catch a glimpse of their creators murderer._

_**:END FLASHBACK:**_

ZANDi: gasp your right! Hita must have been Yusa's Fiancé! but she died before she could marry him! Do you think that I should tell him? I mean like how she died and why we age so quickly?

Otaku: well-

_Hita walks over_

Hita: well there's no need to tell me about yusa except for who killed her.

ZANDi::shocked: how long were you here? Isnt it a little early

Hita::smirks: long enough, and it's only 11:44a.m

ZANDi: I guess we need to tell him now

Otaku::smacks forehead: I guess so.

_A few minutes pass and ZANDi and Otaku continue to explain to Hita how they came to being and their connection to Yusa._

ZANDi: well yeah…:rubs back of head: that's about it

Hita: well that does explain how you two appear so old but yet your only about two.

_Otaku's stomach growls _

Otaku::laughs: I think it's time for breakfast

_He walks into the "Kitchen" to get some food for the three of them_

Otaku: hey ZANDi today we have to go to :ahem: work

ZANDi: I know I know…Hita, we're gonna have to go soon…

Hita: where do you work?

ZANDi: Hehehe, in the "entertainment" area…

Otaku: go get Larka and Nanook,

ZANDi: Yay::whistles: Larka! Nanook! Come 'ere!

_From a room to the right a White wolf with a black star on her head and a gray wolf with a white star on his forehead come trotting in. _

Hita: Whoa! Are those…

ZANDi: real? Yes. Wild? not exactly, well you can come with us if you want, but I have to go change.

_She walks off_

Hita: what the heck do you guys do?

Otaku: Hehehe, you'll see, stay here, I have to get ready too.

_A few minutes pass and ZANDi walks out in an emerald green kimono with her hair down and pinned in a few places. She has red lipstick and green eye shadow and earrings. Then otaku walks out with red pants and no shirt and his tattoo is visible on his chest his hair is not combed but it is geld and the good messy. _

Hita: okay, now im definitely coming…and :looks at ZANDi: how old are you guys? I don't mean chronologically wise,

Otaku: well, lets see…whats today?

Hita: October 19th

Otaku: oh, well then, hey! Today we turn 17

ZANDi: big whoop, next month we're gonna be eighteen then the next we're gonna be nineteen then the next we're gonna be twenty then finally in may we're gonna stop aging so fast and we'll be-

Hita: Yusa's age…

ZANDi: yeah

Otaku: oh shit! Come on if your comin' we're gonna be late!

_The three run out behind their "house" and get into a cart and the wolves pull them into the market place. _

ZANDi: Larka, Nanook! Heel, okay everyone out, Hita go sit in one of the chairs in the front.

_While Otaku is un-hooking the reigns from the wolves, ZANDi walks up on stage._

ZANDi::grabs a microphone: welcome one and all to the noon showing of :a flare of green fire appears in her hands: The Magical Kami Twins!

_Applause is heard and she throws the fire up in the air and when it lands on the ground her two wolves appear._

ZANDi: I am ZANDi and this is my brother Otaku! And here helping us today is :points to her left: Larka and :points to her right: Nanook! Now don't be alarmed, they are completely tame and even if they wanted to, they could not get off this stage until I told them so. Well please sit back and enjoy :she grabs her brother's hand:

Otaku& ZANDi: The Kami Twins!

_A song that yusa sang begins playing and ZANDi walks out singing the song and in a puff of smoke her once brown hair is now blonde and her eyes are no longer golden but blue. The words are now some form of chant and she flashes back to herself . She disappears into the smoke and Otaku walks out with Nanook and Larka. The two wolves jump at each other and with a clap of his hands they are both back where they started. The smoke fades and multiple rings of fire appear and ZANDi and Otaku are on opposite sides of the stage they run toward the rings and jump, while in the rings they both twist and they appear back in front of the stage ZANDi gets on one knee and rest both hands on the floor and Otaku stands on one foot with his hands crossing his chest, they both have their heads down and their eyes closed a flash of red and green light then a raven and a wolf are seen where the two used to be. Applause is heard and then the raven lands and the wolf sits down and another flash is seen and the two are back to where they were. They go back to the fire rings on opposite sides and otaku grabs one of the rings and extinguishes the fire with his bare hands and he walks to the front and shows his hands which have no mark or burn , then closes his hands opens them and blows on his hands and green and red fire appears then he throws it up and they become fire works. He falls back and the attention goes to ZANDi, who is still on the other side of the rings and she begins turning and the fire rings behind her disappear. Then once she reaches the end she walks to the middle raises her arms and for every ring, there are two white doves and they fly into the air. _

ZANDi: I hope you all enjoyed the show! We're now passing around a few bowls, unfortunately we have to ask for donations anything you can spare will greatly be appreciated. Thank you and our next show is at midnight every Friday and Wednesday, and we have a very special show on Halloween, it will be great for the kids! Thank you and be safe::a puff of smoke and she is now in the seats: here is the bowl and just pass it back

_A little girl walks over to ZANDi and she seems very shy._

Little girl: umm, miss ZANDi?

ZANDi: well hello, who might you be?

Little girl: umm, I-im Samantha.

ZANDi: well how are you Samantha?

Samantha: umm I-im good, I was wondering if, I could pet your wolves?

ZANDi::smiles: sure :whistles: Larka, Nanook! Come!

_The two wolves come trotting over and sit next to her._

ZANDi: be gentle,

_The little girl pets the wolves then a bunch of other little kids com over and begin petting the wolves. Otaku walks over to her with the bowls _

Otaku: ZANDi! Look at this! We did better than we usually do in about four of our shows! We had a really good turn out! But we still got the usual papers and gum and stuff like that, but still!

_ZANDi grabs the piece of paper and opens it_

ZANDi: hey, its not just b.s. it's a note from Hita!

_Hey guy's _

_Sorry I couldn't stay after, you guys did GREAT,_

_I have a lot of questions for ya, but I need to see you_

_ZANDi, I want you to come to my house tomorrow _

_after school. Ill talk to you then_

_Sincerely, _

Hitakamari Tomikayasha

End Chapter Two


	4. Chapter Three: High School Hell

Chapter Three: Proposition.

_ZANDi and otaku walked to school talking about possibilities of who gave all the money or if it could have just been a full house. And when they reached the school house ZANDi being her clumsy self, ran into, quite literary, an unsuspecting silver haired female._

ZANDi: oops! Gomenasai!

Valerie: oh hey ZANDi, I knew we we're gonna run into each other but I didn't expect it to be this literal :laughs:

_A boy with short spiky black hair walks up and slaps Otaku on the back_

Zachariah: hey there guys, cool show yesterday! But how do you guys know Hitakamari Tomikayasa?

ZANDi: huh?

Zachariah: the guy sitting up front?

ZANDi: oh yeah! Well, he got me outta a…tough spot…:sweat drop:

Valerie: you mean Roger caught the uncatchable ZANDi?

ZANDi: well, the main thing is that im not in some homeless shelter now am I? Im not in juvenile hall, im not even in trouble! So I still keep the title thank you!

Zachariah: I thought that you two were gonna stop that!

Otaku: well the people arent paying as much as they used to…and we ran out of food about a week ago…so we did what we had to do.

Valerie: oh! Poor guys! Here take thi-:gets cut off:

Otaku: we don't need that, some how we managed to make triple what we usually do.

Zachariah: that's funny, I was sitting right next to where it was coming back and there was hardly anything in there…

_A bell rings_

Valerie: well I suppose we'd better get to class! See ya!

_The rest of the day continues without anything too exciting until the end of lunch._

_A boy stands on top of a lunch table and starts yelling._

Kaleb: hey ZANDi! I suppose you wont be going into any other "entertainment" areas! Not even one you're better suited for!

ZANDi: What are you hinting off Mitsuguri?

Kaleb: Oh nothing, just that you should stop playing Houdini and should start playing HOOKER! You'd make more than three dollars a week that way!

ZANDi::outraged: YOU GET YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!

Kaleb: oh yes, how could I forget::is getting off: I have to bow down to the goddess in rags::walks toward her:

ZANDi: you little PRICK::kicks him in the balls:

Kaleb: no worse than a Whore::punches her in her face:

ZANDi: you little rat! You disrespectful little snot::nose is bleeding: you are lucky I don't cut your balls off with a dull rusty butter knife!

Kaleb: and your so anxious to get down there?

Mr. Hamilton: what in the world happened here!

ZANDi: he called me a whore so I kicked him, then he punched me in my face.

Mr. Hamilton: well, both of you go down to the office and we'll settle this there.

_The two teens walk down to the office with the tall bulky principal in between them_

ZANDi::thinking to self: ' I do not understand how girls think that either of them are dreamy…they're both jerks and perverts. I hear that he used to be a teacher here until he got promoted to principal, if only they knew what he did, he used to give girls detentions for no reason and then try to have sex with them…and Kaleb is no better.' huh?

Mr. Hamilton: I said have a seat

ZANDi: oh, right. :sits down:

Mr. Hamilton: now please explain what happened. Lady's first Ms, what's your last name again?

ZANDi: umm,

Kaleb: she doesn't have one,

ZANDi: yes I do::makes a face: its Kaiba

Mr. Hamilton::taken aback: and umm, who did you say your mother was?

ZANDi: I didn't, but I don't think that's the problem at hand and I don't think that will solve anything.

Mr. Hamilton: umm right, now you start miss Kaiba.

ZANDi: I told you what happened! He called me a whore, oh wait im sorry, he said I should be one, and then I kicked him in the balls and-

Mr. Hamilton: why did you kick him?

ZANDi::growls: because he insulted me, and the way I live. Anyways as I was saying, then he punched me and then I threatened to cut his balls off with a dull rusty butter knife and that's where you came in.

Mr. Hamilton::turns to Kaleb: anything she left out?

Kaleb: no sir.

Mr. Hamilton: well seems to me like you we're asking for him to punch you.

ZANDi: what? He's the one who…gahh! Never mind!

Mr. Hamilton: now you both have to call a parent or guardian, you'll both be suspended for two days and you'll both have detention for a week.

_Kaleb called his parents and told them then handed the phone to ZANDi who at the moment had a very worried look on her face._

Mr. Hamilton: and ZANDi, ill need to talk to your mother. If she's available

ZANDi: she died when I was born.

Mr. Hamilton: oh, im sorry

ZANDi: whatever::thinks to self: 'well that wasn't much of a lie…now who the hell am I gonna call?…oh wait! I have Hita's number!'

_She dial's his number hoping he would answer. Then someone answered._

Hita: hello?

ZANDi: hi

Hita: oh hey ZANDi, what's up? And why are you calling from school? What happened?

ZANDi: umm, I got into a fight and I got suspended for two days and the principal told me to call you and tell you.

Hita: why? Oh, never mind I get it now…okay well I suppose ill be seeing more of you fer the next few days then?

ZANDi: I suppose, okay ill talk you later then, lo- :stops self: bye

_She hangs up the phone._

Mr. Hamilton: okay now that that's settled, Kaleb, you may go, and ZANDi I'd like to talk to you.

ZANDi: yes?

Mr. Hamilton: who did you call?

ZANDi: who you told me to call

Mr. Hamilton: I told you to call a parent or guardian not a boyfriend.

ZANDi: he's not my boyfriend::blushes:

Mr. Hamilton: okay, but I know that wasn't a parent or guardian

ZANDi: he's my guardian. Now may I please go now?

Mr. Hamilton: I suppose

_By the time she got out of his office it was already time to go and there was a crimson red corvette convertible sitting out front with Hita in the drivers seat. Luckily she had a pair of trendy sunglasses in her purse along with make-up of every kind gifts from her dear friends Valerie and Lykata so her black eye was less noticeable._

Hita: so who's the chick you got into a fight with?

ZANDi: umm…it wasn't a…girl?

Hita: you mean some bastard hit you?

ZANDi: yeah but it wasn't anything big

Hita: like hell it was, I don't care what happened, men don't hit girls. Let me see, where did he hit you?

ZANDi: my face

Hita: take off your glasses.

ZANDi: no, like I said, its nothing, and its too bright to not wear sunglasses

_Hita takes off her glasses but the makeup is still covering the bruise_

Hita: uggh, make-up too? come on now ZANDi, and if it really wasn't that bad then you would let me see.

_He gently lifts her head up by her chin, ignores the look of frustration on her face and wipes off the layers of makeup she put on. When he looks back at her face, a black and blue bruise encircles her eye and part of her face on the left side. ZANDi then turns her head away._

Hita::serious: who did this?

ZANDi::silence:

_Kaleb walks over_

Kaleb: what kind of shit are you trying to pull ZANDi? You know as well as I do that you don't have parents or a last name!

ZANDi: what does that matter?

Kaleb: then who did you call?

ZANDi: that's none of your business

Kaleb::turns to walk away: whatever you little hooker

Hita::hops out of car: excuse me but are you the disrespectful little asshole who gave her the black eye?

Kaleb: and so what if I did?

Hita: I have a little something for you

Kaleb: oh really :begins to turn around: and what would that b-

Kaleb: oh really :begins to turn around: and what would that b-

_Kaleb is cut off by being punched in the cheek by the older man. _

_Kaleb gets up slowly holding his face trying to recuperate from the shock that he just got hit in the face._

_Kaleb: _What the hell is your problem?

_Hita: _You need to be taught a lesson in manners, you DO NOT hit a girl no matter what.

_Kaleb: _Ha! I'll do whatever I please, and there's nothing you can do about it.

_Hita: _I was hoping you wouldn't say that, I don't feel like getting blood on my clothes.

_Kaleb: _Oh-ho! This is rich, you think your gonna beat me up:laughs: Try it old man!

_Kaleb and Hita raises their fists to fight each other. Kaleb decides to make the first move and charge at Hita punching with his right fist. Hita easily side-steps it and brings his knee up and drives into Kalebs abdomen._

_Kaleb: _Oof:gasps: you'll pay for that!

_Kaleb turns towards Hita and swings with his left fist from the side. Hita steps backwords and the fist flys through the air in front of Hita. The force throws Kaleb off balance and turns him around so his back is towards Hita. Hita takes advantage of this and dives in and grabs Kaleb in a Full-Nelson head-lock and, throwing his weight, brings Kaleb down to the ground face first._

_Kaleb: _AAGH! Get offa' me you bastard!

_Hita: _Your gonna apologize to ZANDi, or your gonna be making out with the ground for a LONG time.

_ZANDi: _Oh Hita, don't! It's okay, I'm fine! He doesn't have to apologize!

_Hita: _Yes he does ZANDi. He needs to learn that it's wrong to hit a lady and he needs to pay the price for doing so already

_Kaleb: _I ain't apologizing to a whore like her!

_Hita picks up Kalebs head and smashes it into the ground._

_Hita: _What was that? A whore huh? You just don't learn do you? You :smashes head into ground again: treat women with respect! Now apologize! I got nowhere else to go and nothing else to do today, so I can keep this up for a very long time. I suggest you do as I say.

_Kaleb: _Fuck you! I'm not doing shit you say.

_Hita: _Damn boy, you got guts, I give you that. But you will submit.

_Hita picks Kaleb up still in the Full-Nelson. When they are both standing, Hita pushes Kaleb away and turns him at the same time. When Kaleb turns around, Hita swings with his right fist and hits Kaleb right in the left jaw. Kaleb is knocked off of his feet and flies five feet away. He lands and stays down on the ground, not moving. Hita walks over and gets down on the ground next to Kaleb and grabs his throat._

_Hita: _Are you gonna apologize now? Or am I gonna have to give you another lesson in manners::Picks Kaleb up and carries him to the car next to the door ZANDi is in: Hey ZANDi, I believe our little friend here has something important he would like to say. Am I right?

_Kaleb lifts his head slowly revealing to ZANDi that his left jaw is purple and looks somewhat broken._

_Kaleb: _I-I... I'm sorry...

_Hita: _:shakes Kaleb: For?

_Kaleb:_ I-I'm sorry for hitting you...

_Hita: and?_

_Kaleb: _a-and for calling you a whore... :hangs head down in shame:

Hita:turns Kaleb around so he's facing Hita:says in low voice, bringing Kaleb's face close to his: Good, now hopefully this will have taught you not to hit a girl. If I ever get word of you doing it again, so help me, you had better pray to whatever it is that you do, because I'll be after you to teach you another lesson. :throws Kaleb to the ground, turns and gets back in the car and drives off:

_Once they're on the road Hita breaks the silence_

Hita: you okay?

ZANDi: yeah Im fine.

Hita: do you wanna come over my house or do you want me to drop you off?

ZANDi: I suppose ill go to your place…:yawns:

Hita::laughs: a little tired are we?

ZANDi: Mmph… zZzZ…ZzZz…zZzZ

_they drive on for a while then they reach Hita's house and she sits up sleepily._

Hita: have a good sleep?

ZANDi: h-huh? Where are we?

Hita: my house…the one you were at last week was just a temporary house, this is where I sleep and things like that.

ZANDi: it's GINORMUS!

Hita::laughs: I wouldn't say that, but its satisfactory.

_Hita turned to ZANDi and looked her in the eyes_

Hita: ZANDi, I have a proposition.


	5. Chapter Four: Proposition

Hita: ZANDi, I have a proposition.

ZANDi: and what would this proposition be?

Hita: I seen how much was in those bowls, and I know why you guys cant get jobs yet…

ZANDi: go on…

Hita: well as you can see I have a very large house and I live by myself so its rather hard to clean, and I've seen your brother admiring my sword.

ZANDi: uh-huh

Hita: well, I can train him as my apprentice and I could hire you as a…

ZANDi: maid?

Hita: well I wasn't gonna say that but yes, like that. So what do you say?

ZANDi: yay::hugs:

Hita::laughs: so I suppose that's a yes?

ZANDi: indeed!

_Otaku pulls up in a black convertible along with Zachariah._

Zachariah: hey ZANDi! Come on! Remember? today I treat both of you to a movie.

ZANDi: oh yeah! Hehehe…but first! Hita wants to ask you something Otaku.

Hita: I do? Oh yeah I do…how would you like to become one of my apprentices?

_Both of the male teens drop their jaws in shock._

Otaku: how'd you know ive always admired your swordsmanship? ZANDi…

ZANDi: I did not tell him a thing.

Otaku: well then sir, the only thing I have to say is when do we begin?

Hita: well you guys go to your movie and ill think about when you two can start

Otaku: what! ZANDi's gonna train with us?

Hita::laughs: no, she's gonna help me around the house so you guys have more money.

Otaku: oh, well thank you sir.

Hita::laughs: not a problem, now go on so you wont be late!

_They drive off. Once on the road ZANDi sighs and rests her head on the side of the door._

ZANDi::thinking: 'this is not good, he is waaaay older than me, how can I be falling for him?… I mean he was Yusa's fiancé, there's no way that he'll like me that way but I cant help it, he's everything I dream of, he's perfect, his personality, his looks, oh my goodness I love his eyes, he has this aura about him that just makes me feel safe, I know he would never hurt me…but he'll never love me either. I don't think he's ever gotten over yusa and I don't wanna replace her. I wish I could talk to someone about this…but its no use, all my friends are friends with him and I don't want him to know…and the only one I trust wont tell is Otaku but he doesn't believe in love, so that would be useless, and' huh?

Zachariah: I said, whats wrong, your awful quiet back there,

ZANDi: oh nothing just thinking

Zachariah: about? You looked a bit troubled

ZANDi: oh its nothing,

Zachariah: okay, but we're here…

ZANDi: oh okay. :gets out of car:

_After the movie Zachariah drops off ZANDi and Otaku back home._

ZANDi: well im goin to bed.

Otaku: what about dinner?

ZANDi: im not hungry

Otaku: homework?

ZANDi: didn't get any, it IS the end of the school year

Otaku: well true, okay, goodnight sis,

ZANDi: night

next day

_Groggily ZANDi blinks and sits up._

Hita: about time you woke up sleepy head.

ZANDi::screams: how long were you here? What time is it::looks at self…and realizes she's only in her undergarments::screams again and covers self:

Hita::ahem, blushes:…im sorry, you were completely covered when I walked in…ive been here since 7 and it is now 11.

ZANDi: oh! Gomen! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to sleep in! why didn't you wake me up?

Hita: you looked peaceful

ZANDi::blushes: umm…can you excuse me, I need to get dressed.

Hita: oh yeah, sorry

_Hita walks out of the room and ZANDi gets dressed and walks out_

Hita: well lets go.

ZANDi: keydokes

_They pull out of her "driveway" and turns right, towards town_

ZANDi: I thought we were going to your house?

Hita: yeah…but first we have to get something

ZANDi: like?

Hita: you'll see…

_They drive on until they get to the outfitters_

ZANDi: what are we doing here?

Hita: as I said before, you'll see :walks in store: you said your favorite color was green right?

ZANDi: yes…

Hita: good

ZANDi: why?

Hita: well lets say I didn't stay at your house the whole time you were asleep, and your brother proved my suspicions to be correct.

_A tall lady in her mid thirties walks out of the back room with a small heap of green material and measuring tape. _

Fitting lady: are you ZANDi? Goodness dear child, here stand here and we'll get you fitted

ZANDi: Hita?

Hita::laughs: don't worry, she's just getting your measurements for your surprise.

ZANDi: okay…:worried look:

_The lady instructs ZANDi to stand on a small table like thing and stand straight with her arms out like a T. she pulls out the measuring tape and starts with her waist and begins calling out numbers to a younger girl who then writes them down one a sheet of paper. _

Fitting Lady: okay well it should be done tomorrow.

Hita: thank you.

_They walk out of the store towards his car and towards ZANDi's house there's a huge fire started. They both get into the car and speed toward her house only to see it being engulfed by flames. ZANDi jumps out of the car and runs into her house with Hita screaming after her to stay here._

Hita: ZANDi! Get out of there! Your gonna get yourself killed!

ZANDi: no! I have to get Larka and Nanook! And my clothes and stuff::coughs: Larka::coughs: na-:coughs then passes out:

Hita: **ZANDi!** if you don't come out in three seconds im coming in there::hears something crash down: that's it! Im coming in there!

_Hita runs into the burning building and sees the teenager lying on the floor clutching her burning kimono, in which she was not wearing, she was wearing her more rag type dress Hita pulls the kimono away from her grasp and picks her up quite easily and carries her outside._

Hita: ZANDi…hold on, im gonna get you to a hospital as soon as I can. You're gonna be okay.

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter Five: Innocent Crush?

Chapter Five: An Innocent Crush?

_ZANDi wakes up in Hita's house laying in his bed._

ZANDi: h-huh?

Hita: good morning beautiful.

_He walks over to her, holds her chin and kisses her sweetly on the lips_

Hita: have a good rest?

ZANDi: …what about the fire?

Hita: what fire::chuckles: the only fire was the candle last night.

ZANDi::thinks to self: 'well I might as well go along with it…' :walks over to Hita and wraps her arms around him but she suddenly begins hearing beeping noises: Hita::the image of Hita begins fading: no! come back!

_Beep, beep, beep suddenly she sits upright quickly and looks around and realizes that she's in the hospital, and that it is 9:22 in the morning_

**Hita's P.O.V. **

Hita: poor little girl, I told you not to go in there, your wolves went with your brother

_ZANDi begins moving around slightly and she's mumbling something that sounds like his name._

Hita: hey, im right here, you okay?

_ZANDi wraps her arms around Hita loosely,_

Hita: um, ZANDi? You awake::no answer: apparently not…:pulls away:

ZANDi: Hita? … no! come back!

_ZANDi suddenly she sits upright quickly and looks around confused and then looks at the clock._

Hita: ZANDi? Are you okay?

ZANDi: how long have I been here? What happened?

Hita: well, you fell unconscious and a lot of smoke went into your lungs so they had to give you a breathing treatment…you really scared me, you were unconscious for three days, your brother doesn't know, he went to the other town the day before the fire and spent the night at one of his friends houses. How are you feeling?

ZANDi: what happened to the house?

Hita: …im sorry to say this ZANDi but it burned completely down…everything was destroyed, it was a miracle that even you survived.

_ZANDi begins sobbing _

Hita: hey, hey, Shh, its okay, no one was hurt, well except for you, but you're all right now.

ZANDi: no its not! Larka and Nanook! I couldn't find them! They-

Hita::puts finger on her lips: Shh, your brother took them with him, they're fine too.

ZANDi: but where are we gonna go? Valerie's parents don't like me and all my other friends are guys! Now Otaku's fine but…what happened to my kimono?

Hita: you were holding onto it for dear life but it caught flame and it too was destroyed. But where you were holding it was saved and my friend at the outfitters had material that was the same so I had her make you one just like it.

_ZANDi just sits there unsure what to say then a nurse walks in._

Nurse: oh well its good to see your finally awake. How are you feeling?

ZANDi: fine.

Nurse: Do you know where your at?

ZANDi: a hospital

Nurse: good, do you know what today is?

ZANDi: October 22nd 2006

Nurse: very good now whats your name?

ZANDi: ZANDi

Nurse: full name please

ZANDi: that is my full name.

Nurse: oh, I see well then the doctor will be here soon and you can ask him when you can go home.

_The nurse leaves the room_

Hita: she's a real bitch…she almost didn't let me stay here with you because I wasn't family.

ZANDi: You mean you stayed here the whole time I was here?

Hita: well I couldn't let you stay here by yourself.

ZANDi: oh. Thank you…:blushes:

_The doctor walks in._

Doctor: Hello Ms. ZANDi, so your feeling better?

ZANDi: yeah,

Doctor: okay, well im going to write you a prescription for some medicine for your burns and since your feeling better we can take out your IV and you can go home.

Hita: thank you sir.

Doctor: you know ive never seen a more concerned boyfriend in my 25 years working here

ZANDi::blushes: he's not my-

_The doctor starts laughing and walks out of the room. Then a different nurse walks in and hands Hita the prescription and takes out ZANDi's IV._

Hita: well, how about I take you back to my house so I can give you your surprise. Sound good?

ZANDi: yeah…

_They get into his car and drive off to his house._

Hita: did you know that Otaku changed his mind?

ZANDi: about?

Hita: me teaching him

ZANDi: why?

Hita: he said that he doesn't need any help from any one and that he can take care of himself…and that you guys don't need my…what did he call it? Oh yeah that you guys didn't need my charity. And that's when he left

ZANDi: baka nisan, I don't know why he's like that… meh he's just stubborn I suppose…:smiles: he'll see that your not bad eventually…

Hita: well till then do you still want to take up your part of the proposition?

ZANDi: of course! Im gonna need money to rent a place.

Hita: what do you mean rent a place?

ZANDi: well my house sorta burned down so I have to…

Hita: no you don't

ZANDi: what do you mean?

Hita: they wont let you rent a place…your too young. And anyways, you can think of this as part one of my surprise to you… how would you feel if I let you live with me?

ZANDi: really?

Hita: of course, you have no where to go and I cant let a sweet girl like yourself to live on the streets.

ZANDi::hugs: thank you so much Hita,

Hita: its not a problem, and now for the second part of your surprise…close your eyes.

_ZANDi closes her eyes and pictures Hita leaning down and kissing her the way he did in her dream. She lowers her head, beet red from blushing. Hita ties a blindfold around her eyes, grabs her hand and the butterflies in her stomach begin their dancing in her stomach…the way they always do when ever he touches her or looks into her eyes…and leads her into the house._

Hita: keep your eyes closed

ZANDi::laughs: I feel like im about to fall

Hita: Don't worry, I gotcha, I wont let you fall. we're about to go up stairs

ZANDi: oh gosh im gonna fall

Hita: here, grab my neck.

ZANDi: okay, wait what are you doing?

Hita::sing-song voice: you'll see…

ZANDi: no, Hita? Wait… ahh!

_Hita picks up ZANDi princess style and carries her up the stairs. Once they reach the top he continues to carry her into the thirteenth room on the right and then finally sets her down and takes of the blindfold._

Hita: here we go…

_ZANDi opens her eyes and right in front of her was two closets jam packed with dresses and outfits made just for her. And most of them were green too, except for the many pairs of jeans._

ZANDi::squeals and glomps Hita: thank you thank you thank you!

Hita: but that's not the best one…

ZANDi: best one?

Hita: that's right, turn around and you'll see…

_ZANDi turns around slowly and when she stops, right in front of her is a short sleeved emerald green dress with lace around almost every seam, and in the mid section looks like a corset, and from this the sleeves poof out and where the sleeves meet the dress, two ribbons come across where the chest would be and would tie around the neck. More towards the bottom it forms a Cinderella like poof at the bottom and end where her knees would be. ZANDi just stood there in awe._

Hita: so I take it you like it?

ZANDi: like it? I absolutely love it::looks at Hita: I thought I came here to pay YOU back?

Hita: well you cant if you don't have anything to wear.

ZANDi: well, I suppose that's true, but still…

Hita: you will pay it back, in time. Now enough talk of this nonsense and lets get something to eat, the whole ride here I heard your stomach growling.

ZANDi: oh, Hehe heh… okay

Hita: ramen sound good?

ZANDi: Yeah

_ZANDi and Hita go into his kitchen and ZANDi sits down at the table while Hita cooks the ramen. Once their done eating Hita started to explain what she is to do around the house. _

Hita: well, just keep the house in order, you don't have to fix anything, I have a friend that's a mechanic. Are you good at gardening?

ZANDi: yeah

Hita: okay that's good, I suck at gardening but when I bought the place it had this huge garden in the back.

ZANDi: that sounds like fun!

Hita: Hehehe I suppose so::glances at watch: well you don't start till tomorrow and its not THAT late…wanna watch a movie before bed?

ZANDi: sure! What movie?

Hita: hmm, I dunno what do you wanna see? I have almost every movie out there :laughs:

ZANDi: can I go look?

Hita: I don't see why not.

ZANDi: okay!

_She kneels down and begins looking through the movies and pulls out a animated film labeled "Anastasia" and skips back to where Hita is sitting._

Hita: you cant be serious.

ZANDi: oh, im sorry, I thought it looked cool…ill find a different one…

Hita: no, its fine…just, Yusa loved that movie. We can watch it.

ZANDi: okay!

_She runs over to the TV and pops in the tape. They're both sitting on the couch, eating popcorn that Hita made ZANDi burnt the first batch . Halfway through the movie, ZANDi fell asleep, and her head fell on his lap._

Hita: ZANDi? Umm…ZANDi? Asleep…how cute…but a little awkward at the same time…:he goes to wake her up but then stops, smiles and looks up: is this some sort of sign Yusa? If your trying to tell me something, you need to keep in mind im male I told you before…we're no good at subtle hints…:looks back down at ZANDi: she has your beauty…but she's so young…but so were you. But that didn't stop anything. But I swore to you that I'd never love anyone but you my love, then why cant I stop myself::sighs: gods I need help, now more than ever…

_A light flashes and a glowing figure of Yusa is standing before Hita and she puts her hand on his shoulder._

Hita: y-no it can't be…yusa?

Yusa: surprised to see me?

Hita: is that really you?

Yusa: who else would I be?

Hita: I dunno,

Yusa: well I heard your having problems with my reincarnation…

Hita: well…sorta?

Yusa: didn't exactly sound like 'sorta'…what was it you said? Something like 'I need help, now more than ever'? huh::laughs: I know that you swore to me that you would never love anyone other than me…but now that im gone…I want you to move on, and to share a little secret with you…you're not the only one who feels that way…she is in love with you too…but she's too afraid to admit it because for one, she knows that you were in love with me so she thinks that you wont love her and two…because she's never been in "love" before.

Hita: you still think you know everything don't you?

Yusa: no, I know I know everything! Well at least when it comes to relationships… :winks: now go on…use that brain of yours and think up a way to… not forget about me…but move on, and find some romantic way to show this little one that you feel the same and I know your capable of that okay?

Hita: do I have much of a choice?

Yusa: hmm…nope

Hita: didn't think so…but before you go, can I have one last kiss?

Yusa: if you promise to do what I asked.

Hita::sigh: I promise

Yusa: pinkie promise?

Hita: seal it with a kiss.

_And with those final words, they both leaned in for a kiss but when Hita opened his eyes, she was gone_

Hita: well I suppose id better get my little friend up to bed…:checks clock: holy crap, its past 2! I better get to bed too…

_Hita picks ZANDi up princess style and carries her into her room, puts her under her covers, shuts off the lights and turns into his own room and goes to sleep._

_oEnd Chapter 5o_


	7. Chapter Six: Mutual Feelings?

_:Chapter Six: Mutual Feelings::_

_ZANDi wakes up in her bed, confused on how she got there, and headed downstairs at 9:00 sharp, still in her nightgown. She walked into the kitchen to find Hita walking around, shirtless, trying to find something to eat._

ZANDi::blushes: good morning Hita

Hita: oh good morning be-ZANDi

ZANDi: whatcha doin'?

Hita: looking for some breakfast

ZANDi: oh I see, um Hita?

Hita: yeah?

ZANDi: umm well you see, since the fire I haven't had a bath and my hair is getting all icky, so I was wondering if I could take a bath or shower.

Hita::shocked: of course you can, remember, I told you that your living with me. You don't need to ask if you can take a shower, there's a few bathrooms throughout the house, the biggest one you have to go through my room to get to it, your welcome to use any of them. The shampoo, conditioner and stuff like that are in the cabinet. Towels are in there too.

ZANDi: okay :hugs Hita: thanks again

_ZANDi decides that she wants to take a bath so she looks around in each of the bathrooms and decides that she was going to use the one next to Hita's room; the biggest one. She went in there, turned the radio and the water on and walked out into the hall to find her "materials". she browses through the selection of scented and non-scented shampoos and finally chooses strawberries and cream, so she picked up her things and headed for her bath. It almost was ready so she started to undress and gets into the hot bath. The water comes up to about 6 inches above her waist. She leans against the back of the tub and just relaxes, remembering the dream she had that night…_

**:FLASHBACK:**

_ZANDi sits upright in bed to face a blonde glowing figure._

ZANDi: Yusa?

Yusa: well the last time I checked that was who I am.

ZANDi: what are you doing here? I thought you died,

Yusa: I did, and I still am, but I know that something has been troubling you, now tell me, what is it?

ZANDi::sighs: well recently, I think that ive been falling for your fiancé

Yusa: so?

ZANDi: he was your fiancé, and you told me to let him know that your okay, not to fall in love with him… and he'll never love me, he's never gotten over you, and I don't blame him either.

Yusa: is that what this is all about?

ZANDi: yeah…I feel really guilty about loving him.

Yusa: so what? Are you asking permission to love him or something?

ZANDi: no…I just…I didn't ask you to come here…you came here on your own free will…

Yusa: look I don't care if you love him…you cant help it. And if he doesn't move on he'll be miserable. You'll be good for each other, now take care ZANDi. Goodbye

_And with that ZANDi woke up with sweat beads all over her face._

**:END FLASHBACK:**

_ZANDi just sighs and closes her eyes._

ZANDi: I hope that's true…

**:-:Hita's P.O.V:-:**

_Hita is sitting on the front porch drinking his sake. He sighed, After a while of no ZANDi, things were getting really boring! He soon decided to gather his things, and tell her to hurry up so they could go up town. Eventually he headed upstairs and through his room to the bathroom she was in. he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. _

Hita: hey, ZANDi? Are you alright?

_No answer. Hita opened the door just to see ZANDi, completely naked in the bathtub. He stares for a few moments, but once his mind confirmed what he saw, he turned away, blushing. _

Hita: oh my god! Im so sorry ZANDi! You didn't answer when I knocked so I thought something was wrong and…ZANDi?

_No answer_

Hita::thinks to self: oh great…I got her mad at me, so mad that she's not even willing to talk to me. Wow that was awkward…but she is nicely proportioned…wait! no! what am I thinking! She's a friend! Nothing more! I don't care what Yusa said…there's no way that she loves me…well she may think she does but she doesn't…at least not as much as I'd like her to. :sighs: why do I feel like this? All I know is I feel like a moron.' im sorry again ZANDi.

_Hita turns and walks into his library, which is right next to his room, to think about what just happened. About an hour later ZANDi walks into the library, wearing a pink slip, with her hair still damp, in search for Hita. She finally seen him sitting in a chair by a lamp reading a book. She walks up behind him, wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear._

ZANDi: so. Did you like the view?

_Then she giggled, turned and walked into the hallway, smirking and thinking to herself,_

ZANDi: 'well that should have caught his attention'

**:Hita's P.O.V:**

_Goosebumps went down his spine as soft skinned arms snaked around his neck and the warm words that floated into his ear made him drop the book he was mindlessly flipping through. But when he turned, ZANDi was already walking off._

Hita: 'what the hell?' :gets out of chair: 'isnt she mad at me?' :he remembers the feel of her arms around his neck and the feel of her warm breath and he shuddered again: apparently not…is there a chance that what yusa said was true?…well im gonna find out. If its not true…well then I suppose im ready for the worst.'

_Hita walks out of the library and see's her walking down the hall so he walks a tad faster till he is right behind her. He turns her around by her shoulders, pushes her against the wall and kisses her. After a few moments, he presses his body against hers, and as small gasp escapes the young girl, Hita slips his tongue in her mouth. ZANDi wraps her arms around his neck as she loses herself in her first kiss. After a few moments, Hita ends the kiss and covers ZANDi's mouth._

Hita: Shh, just let me talk. Im sorry but I just couldn't help myself…since the fire, ive realized that I've fallen in love with you. Im not sure how you feel towards me, and ill understand if you hate me, im okay with anything you decide.

_He turns to walk away but is stopped by ZANDi, who grabbed his hand. He turns back around to see ZANDi just standing there grinning. She wraps her arms around his neck._

ZANDi: how could I hate you::she grins then kisses him again:

_:End Chapter 6 :_


	8. Chapter Seven: Fears

_::Chapter Seven: Fears::_

_After their sweet first kiss, soft rain pellets began to fall, the clear sky turned grey, and the wind began to blow. The two had gone their separate ways for the moment and ZANDi just sits there, staring out the window praying for the storm to pass soon, she may be with him now, but that doesn't mean that she's gonna run to him bawling like a little kid who's afraid of the dark…she was 17 and she could handle herself or at least hide her fear of the thunder-storm…or so she hoped. _

**::Hita's P.O.V::**

_Again the two have separated, he just couldn't get over the fact that that just happened. First he wasn't sure of his feelings, then he doubted hers and now this? Things were speeding at 100 mph…and now she ran off again…he'd almost forgotten how difficult women were at this age, suddenly he'd seen a flash of lightning and moments later a loud crack of thunder. By chance he had been walking by ZANDi's room and heard her whimpering, so he decided to take a peak at what was wrong, he was shocked by what he seen. There was ZANDi, hugging her knees, face hidden, crying. This he couldn't just blow off. He walked in, almost silently, sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her._

Hita: hey, Shh, its alright, whats wrong?

_The next strike of lightning lights up the dark room and is followed by an ear-splitting crack of thunder, and almost instantly she turns and hides in Hita's arms _

Hita: 'oh, I see, she's scared…' hey, don't worry, it'll be okay, its just a storm…it'll pass.

_Another three strikes of lightning, then the power goes out. ZANDi closes her eyes tightly and squeezes Hita tightly and lays her head on his chest._

Hita: stay here, and im gonna go get some candles

ZANDi: no! please don't leave me

Hita::begins to pull away:: Don't worry my love, I'll be right back oka- ::turns and walks away blushing::

_ZANDi curls up on the bay window and hugs her knees, while Hita is looking through the house for candles._

Hita: egad, why did I have to say that? Unless…are we together? I don't know…oh here they are.

_He finds a candle lighter and grabbed some junk food and brought all of this into his room…ZANDi wasn't gonna come out anytime soon._

Hita::wraps arms around ZANDi:: hey there, im back

_She hugs him and buries her head in his chest _

ZANDi: thank the goddess! Please never leave me again! I was so scared::she begins crying::

Hita: hey, Shh, please don't cry my love, its okay…im here, you're safe now::lifts her chin:: hey, wipe those tears away, I wont let anything happen to you okay?

ZANDi::sniff:: p-promise?

_When he opened his mouth to give his reply, the room filled with light by the 4 lightning strikes in a row followed by another crack of thunder. ZANDi's grip on Hita tightened and she started crying again. Hita held her head as she cried into his chest, _

Hita: hey don't worry, alright? Its just a little bit of light and sound, its not gonna hurt us, we're safe inside the house okay? Just trust me. You _do_ trust me right?

ZANDi::trying to control her sobs:: yes

Hita: okay then, just focus on something else then.

ZANDi: like what?

Hita: maybe this?

_At that precise moment, Hita leans over and kisses her gently on her lips._

Hita: that help?

ZANDi: a little, but could you do it again…just for good measure?

Hita: hmm, I think we could arrange that, but after this we both go to bed alright?

ZANDi: mmkay,

_Hita pulls ZANDi even closer to him and kisses her sweetly on the lips._

Hita::caresses her face:: now go to bed, you have to go back to school tomorrow.

ZANDi: okay::hugs him::

_She walks out of his room and into her room. Once there, she slips off her day's clothes and gets underneath her covers. She closes her eyes, trying to fall asleep, but then the thunder and lightning begin again, so she decides to grab her robe and go see Hita._

ZANDi: H-Hita? You awake?

Hita: yeah, whats up?

ZANDi: um, I was wondering. Well its still storming and I…::blushes then turns to walk away:: never mind…its stupid…

Hita: Hey!

_She turns around confused_

Hita::lifts up covers:: get over here cutie.

ZANDi::runs over:: arigato! Thank you!

Hita: good night.

ZANDi: night.

_While she lays there, she has the urge to get a little closer to him, but decides not too. Eventually she gets cold and scoots closer to him. Hita notices this, smiles, and wraps his arm around her to pull her closer. A few moments go by, and they both fall asleep._

_::End Chapter Seven::_


	9. Chapter Eight: Protection

_::Chapter Eight: Protection::_

_Morning rolls around and the sun is shining through the crack in the emerald curtains. Hita opens his eyes to see ZANDi laying right next to him. He smiles slightly as the young girl rolls over in her sleep, but he soon realizes that her robe was untied…and no undergarments were underneath._

Hita::twitch:: hehe he Heh…he ::twitch:: '_oh god look at her, she's so beautiful, soft lips, silky hair… soft, well proportioned… breasts,'_

_While Hita was admiring her "beauty" the young girl stirred in her sleep a tad, then batted her long lashes and looked up at him, not knowing her tie was undone, then smirked plotting against the elder man._

Hita: "_no! I am not allowed to think like that…_ ::he turns around so he cant see her::

_ZANDi takes advantage of this peculiar moment._

ZANDi: Hita?

_As he turns around to see what she had to say, at full force, ZANDi glomped Hita._

Hita: nahh!

ZANDi: good morning!!!

Hita::thinks to self while blushing:: '_bare…breasts…against…chest…ahh…'_

ZANDi::looks at Hita:: Hita? You okay? Your face looks funny. ::giggles and hugs again::

hmm, your warm ::smiles::

Hita::snaps back to reality:: huh? Oh::ahem:: I'm fine…I…need to take a shower real quick…

_She lets go of him._

ZANDi: okay, but hurry up…you need to drive me to school!

Hita: right…::turns away:: you'd better get in the shower yourself.

_She cocks her head to the side_

ZANDi: but Hita…your using my shower!

Hita: your shower? I could have sworn this was my house and this was also my room…

ZANDi: meh…possibly .

Hita::sighs:: fine… use this one…I'll use the one next to your room…

ZANDi: okay! Yay::jumps off bed and glomps him:: hurry back!

Hita::sighs:: I will

_With their showers taken, ZANDi was the first to get out, and unfortunately, she forgot to grab clothes, so she grabbed her towel and walked to her room…but just as she walked into her room, Hita walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. _

ZANDi: eek::dives behind her bed

Hita::smirks:: knock it off, its not like ive never seen you like that before.

ZANDi::peeks above bed:: huh?

Hita: remember? The bath?

ZANDi: Hehehe, oh yeah…but I haven't seen you! Or any other male for that matter!

::covers eyes::

Hita: you mean youre still…oh wait, I almost forgot, of course you've never.

ZANDi: never what?

Hita::sighs:: never mind, just get dressed before youre late for school.

ZANDi: right…::glares at Hita::

Hita: what?

ZANDi: ahem…im not gonna change in front of you…no matter how much you'd like that.

Hita::laughs:: right I almost forgot.

_They both return to their rooms, get changed and head into the kitchen._

Hita: do you wanna stop for breakfast or do you want to get it at school?

ZANDi: hmm…lets stop for some ::smiles::

Hita: okay, well then lets go.

_They both hop into his car and drive to McDonald's, but unfortunately, the line was five cars long and they had to wait 15 minutes before they could order, and by the time they ate, ZANDi was already late for school, which was at least 25 minutes away. Once they got to school, Hita signed her in and she headed to class, after giving Hita a quick kiss. She walked into her swimming class and changed into her two piece swimsuit. _

Valerie: hey ZANDi? You okay to swim?

ZANDi: yeah! Im all better now! See::punches self in chest and coughs after::

Valerie::laughs:: yeah, okay. Well since your all better, lets dive in on the count of three,

Valerie and ZANDi: one…two…three!

_They both jump in the freezing cold water._

ZANDi: gahh! I don't understand how this is supposed to make us swim faster!

Zachariah::still on deck:: hey girls, you both still cold?

Valerie and ZANDi: yeah!

Zachariah: so I suppose you wouldn't mind…::backs up:: if I do a ::runs and jumps::

CANNONBALL!

_Zachariah lands right next to the two girls, splashing them with the cold water._

ZANDi: baka Zachariah!

Zachariah::laughs hysterically:: you two are so fun to mess with!

Valerie: yeah really funny! You got my towel soaked::points to the soaked deck with her towel on it::

Zachariah: oh, oops…Hehehe,

_Valerie swims after Zachariah and ZANDi just sits back laughing. The doors slam and the principal, Mr. Hamilton comes walking in, and tells the swimming teacher something, then the teacher calls out ZANDi's name._

ZANDi::she gets out of the pool:: yes Ms. Saragatsu?

Ms. Saragatsu: Mr. Hamilton needs to talk to you.

ZANDi: yes sir?

Mr. Hamilton: I need you to step out into the hall please?

ZANDi: um…okay

_They both walk out into the hall, and Kaleb just happened to be out there._

Mr. Hamilton::keeps staring at her chest:: ZANDi, you have a detention today.

ZANDi: what?!? What for?!?

Mr. Hamilton: multiple tardies,

ZANDi: uhh! I- never mind, whatever!

Mr. Hamilton: the detention is after school from 2-2:30

ZANDi: okay.

_Mr. Hamilton turns and walks away_

ZANDi: gods I hate him!

Kaleb: well that's apparent

ZANDi: holy crap! When did you get here?

Kaleb: ive been here the whole time.

ZANDi::glares:: what do you want?

_Kaleb walks closer to ZANDi._

Kaleb: I wanted to apologize properly.

ZANDi::takes a step back:: why?

Kaleb: because, I find you very... attractive and I'd like to ask you out.

ZANDi: hell no!

Kaleb: why not? I am the most popular guy in the school, you wouldn't get made fun of any

more! And its not like you can do any better.

ZANDi: shut the hell up, yes I can, and I already have. Remember that guy who kicked your

ass? He's my boyfriend.

Kaleb: you mean that old man? You cant be serious.

ZANDi: what do you mean old man? He's only 27.

Kaleb::laughs:: is that what he told you::walks closer and pins her against the wall::

ZANDi: Kaleb! Get off me::tries to push him off::

Kaleb: I know you like me, all the girls do…you should be flattered that I chose you.

_Just as he tries kissing her Ms. Saragatsu walks out and sees the look of distress on _

_ZANDi's face._

Ms. Saragatsu: Kaleb! Get off of her right now::grabs him by the shirt collar:: we're going

down to the vice principals office for sexual assault. ZANDi, you go back into class.

ZANDi: aragito Ms. Saragatsu.

_She runs into the class room and tells her friends what happened, then used Valerie's cell phone to call Hita and tell him that she had a detention._

Hita::on the phone:: okay, well ill be there around 2:30.

ZANDi: okay… love you.

Hita::taken aback by her words:: I- I love you too.

ZANDi: bye ::she hangs up the phone::

_The rest of the school day went by with nothing out of the ordinary and the day is finally _

_done and she has to go to detention._

ZANDi::knocks on door:: hello? Mr. Hamilton, im here for my detention.

Mr. Hamilton: oh, right, come in.

_She walks in and takes her seat in the very back._

Mr. Hamilton: no, ZANDi, I want you to sit right here ::points to chair right next to him::

ZANDi: umm…why?

Mr. Hamilton: so I can make sure your not playing any games on your cell phone or

anything like that.

ZANDi: whatever.

_About thirty minutes go by and Mr. Hamilton is getting antsy._

ZANDi: umm, its 2:30, may I go?

Mr. Hamilton: no, I told you 3:30, not 2:30

ZANDi: no you didn't!

Mr. Hamilton::places hand on upper thigh:: yes I did sweetheart

ZANDi: don't touch me::she jumps up and heads for the door::

Mr. Hamilton: get back here!

_He gets out of his chair, grabs her by her wrist, turns her around and pins her against the _

_wall, while holding her hands together._

Mr. Hamilton: and don't try any of that sorcery on me, or this will be much worse for you

then you could imagine...

_ZANDi hears something unzip and to her horror, she realizes he was undressing himself. _

**::Hita's P.O.V::**

_After waiting 10 minutes he decided to go and see what was taking so long, he had a _

_funny feeling in his stomach and he didn't want anything bad to happen to his love, not _

_again. _

_He walked through the front doors and heard a scream, it was ZANDi's. he picked up his _

_walk to a run, frantically searching for the room that her desperate scream came from. _

_He finally came to the principals office and seen two shadows, and one of them was her. _

_He tried to open the doors, but they were locked…in his rage, he kicked the door down to see his love, pinned against the floor, and above her was the principal, trying to rape her. _

_The startle of the door coming down gave ZANDi the window she'd been praying for, she kicked him hard in the genital area and ran away, hiding behind Hita, sobbing._

Hita: you sick bastard, I should kill you for what you almost did!

Mr. Hamilton: oh im so scared, if you couldn't kill me the first time, what makes you think

that you can this time?

Hita: what?

Mr. Hamilton: don't you remember Tomikayasa?

Hita: no… ::starts thinking of where he may have crossed him before::

Mr. Hamilton: it was 3127 years ago, back when you had a spine and you would fight and

kill… when you killed my mate but only severed my right arm. ::looks at Hita then at

ZANDi and smirks:: seems like I can kill two birds with one stone today…you know

ZANDi, I could never get your mother either, your just as desirable as her.

ZANDi: y-you're not human…

Hita: I know, he's sick...but dont worry, I wont let him touch you.

ZANDi: no, I mean, he's not human!

Mr. Hamilton: about time someone realized. You know, these human skins arent very

comfortable, too tight, but at least I got an arm back... and at least its given me a chance to

get back at you... Hitakamari Tomikayasa...

_A sick, squishing noise is heard and Mr. Hamilton's face and body begin to change and _

_grow to a full 10 feet, with sharp, curved fangs jutting out of his lower jaw, long, bulky _

_arms and legs with muscles and tendons bulging, horns started ripping from the top of the skull to curve back over his massive bulk and to add a dark demeanor over this already vile looking creature of hell… ZANDi was right, he was no human, but a demon, with an arm that looked as though it had once been severed at the bicep, but had grown back over many years._

Hita: so its you.

Mr. Hamilton: about time you remembered me, but little good will it do, for your life here is

soon to be over.

Hita: Maybe, maybe not, we shall see... but now its time to teach you not to touch the people

I love, not again... not this time, Himmeldgeiver... you took my family from me long ago... I

thought it was enough when I slew your mate, but no... you try to hurt me again 300

centuries later... now I will end your pitiful life, and protect those that I love more than

anything, especially her!

_Hita pulls out his sword with skilled ease and stands ready to defend at any given _

_moment. Himmeldgeiver makes the first move by charging at him and swings with a _

_downward, two-handed strike aimed at Hita's head, which Hita easily side-steps and _

_swings with an upward swing slashing for his abdomen but Himmeldgeiver brought his _

_sword out of his last attack just in time to raise it up in defense. Hita notices the demons _

_off balance and uses this opportunity to his advantage by pushing against the demons _

_blade throwing him to the ground._

Hita: Himmeldgeiver, it seems your not used to your old body, or not having that other arm.

_Himmeldgeiver growls and pushes himself up, backwards to gain space between himself _

_and Hita. As soon as he lands, he pushes off of the ground and speeds towards ZANDi in _

_an attempt to use her as a shield, or perhaps to kill her... after all, he could still use her _

_when she's dead... Hita sees his change of tactics, and hears ZANDi's scream, and jumps _

_in between ZANDi and Himmeldgeiver just in time, but not in time enough to put up his _

_sword in defense... Himmeldgeiver's sword struck straight through Hita's left shoulder, 6 _

_inches above his heart, and raises his up into the air._

Himmeldgeiver: BRAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I have struck a great wound into

the great Hitakamari Tomikayasa, one that not even he could ignore... much less continue

fighting! What kind of warrior are you, who do you think you can protect, when you can't

even protect yourself, hmm? Exactly, nobody! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hita::quietly, almost inaudible:: shut up... shut up and die already...

_Hita pulls his arm back and points his sword toward the demons stomach and pushes _

_forward as hard as he can._

Hita: FORCE STRIKE!

_The sword pierces Himmeldgeiver's chest right in between the lungs, all the way up to the _

_hilt. As soon as the hilt touched the demons chest, a blinding flash of light explodes from _

_the demons chest and he is thrown across the office through the office wall into the wall _

_across classroom next to it. Luckily there was no teacher in the class to cause a ruckus._

_Hita lands on his feet as he falls, swaying from the injury, and from the swords weight _

_pulling him back. Hita notices he has lost a good deal of blood... but nothing to fret over _

_for now... he had a demon to get rid of. Hita, sheaths his own sword, strengthens himself _

_and grabs the demons sword hilt thats against his shoulder and pulls the full 6 foot blade _

_out. As the demons sword falls to the ground Hita unsheathes his own sword and walks to _

_the next room to where the demon lay against the wall holding his chest as large amount _

_of blood gushes from the wound and runs between his clawed fingers._

Hita::holds his sword to the right side of Himmeldgeiver's throat:: tell me one reason I

should spare you... allow you to live... and it had better be a damn good one, for no reason

has crossed my mind as to why I should let something as despicable as yourself continue to

walk this earth.

Himmeldgeiver: please, please don't kill me! I swear, I wont touch her again! I wont touch

anyone again! Please dear Hitakamari, I know you have kindness in your heart!

_Hita starts raising his sword across to Hita's left should._

Hita: I said give me a reason, so stop your blubbering, I'll give you to the count of

three…one

Himmeldgeiver: I-I umm, I didn't.

Hita: two…

Himmeldgeiver: I never did it! Never! I'm a good principal! I'll never bother anyone ever

again, I swear! Please don't do this!

Hita: three…time is up…oh well, time to die...

Himmeldgeiver: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!

_ZANDi walks into the room Hita and Himmeldgeiver are in just as Hita's sword lowers _

_for the deathblow. She turns in time so she doesn't see Himmeldgeiver's' head removed _

_from his body, but she still hears the sickening sound of Hita's sword cutting threw the _

_flesh, the sound of the wet blood spraying from the severed stump and landing on the _

_floor as water does when it rains... and the agonizing pleas cut off as the demons life on _

_this world was over..._ ZANDi begins to feel sick and goes back into the office and curls up

trying to not throw up.

_Hita walks over to where ZANDi is curled up on the floor..._

Hita: ZANDi? Hey its okay, he's gone…he wont hurt you again

_She looks up, sees the gash in his left shoulder, and the large amount of blood stained on _

_his shirt._

ZANDi: oh my god! Hita your hurt!

Hita: not really, im fine

_ZANDi ignores this and pulls out of her purse a long roll of sanitized gauze, alcohol, and _

_antibiotics._

ZANDi: take off your shirt…

Hita: no, im fine.

ZANDi: if you don't, I will.

Hita::sighs:: fine ::takes off shirt::

_ZANDi blushes but continues anyways._

ZANDi: uh-oh...

Hita::sighs:: what?

ZANDi: its really deep, and the bastard had poison on his freaking sword…

Hita: ZANDi, I told you im fine ::he goes to get up::

ZANDi: sit back down! You'll hurt yourself!

_She sits in front of him and places her hands on his chest and Hita gives her a look._

ZANDi: im gonna use some of my magic to heal this okay?

Hita: how do you know how to do that?

ZANDi: while we were out in the middle of nowhere, me and my brother fought a lot, we also got wounded badly by the demons out in the forest so I eventually turned the floods of magic that made me constantly pass out into short little spurs that I could control to heal me and my brother. I only know a few things though like how to heal and change my

appearance…nothing else.

Hita: oh I see…

ZANDi: now let me clean and close this up okay?

_She closes her eyes and reaches deep inside and clears out the poison in the cut and it instantly begins to close to where she could just wrap it. She pours a little alcohol on it then puts the antibiotics on and wraps it tight enough to where it wouldn't fall off but loose enough to where his blood could still circulate._

ZANDi: you okay?

Hita: yeah, but I told you, I don't need that. And where did you get all of that stuff…even more so, why do you keep it in your purse?

ZANDi: remember? I got it from the doctor…and I took it with me because not all the burns are healed.

Hita: oh, right… well I don't know about you but I've had enough excitement for one day.

ZANDi: yeah, but what are we gonna do about him?

Hita: Meh, I dunno…leave him here for the janitors ::laughs::

ZANDi: you sure you're okay::worried look::

_Hita smirks, leans down, kisses her passionately, then picks her up princess style._

Hita: yeah im sure.

_::End Chapter Eight::_

**zandichan: oh, and by the way, major kudos to my love hita for making the fight scenes in this chapter and in chapter three, i love him!**


End file.
